My Immortal
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Songfic zum Lied von Evanescence. Nachdenklich und traurig, aber ich verrat jetzt nicht um wen es geht. Ist aber kein Slash und sogar ein "Canon-Pairing". R & R büdde!


Zunächst einmal muss ich erwähnen, dass ich dieses Ficlet Valinja verdanke, da mich ein Gespräch von uns auf die Idee gebracht hat. Außerdem schreibt sie auch sehr schöne Ficlets und hat mich damit angesteckt g. Ihr könnt euch ja mal anschauen, was sie so schreibt.   
Worum es geht, wird nicht verraten, aber ihr kommt schon drauf. Ich denk nur, es ist schöner, wenn man es nicht gleich weiß.

  
  
**My Immortal**  
  
Die Sonne taucht das Wasser in ein goldenes Licht, doch ich nehme den warm anmutenden Schimmer nicht wahr, denn eine nie erlebte Kälte scheint ihre eisigen Finger um mein Herz zu schlingen, als das Schiff sich dem Horizont nähert und dich weiter von mir fort trägt. Doch bist du im Geiste schon lange fort gewesen, und nichts, das ich tat, konnte dein Herz mehr erreichen. Jeden Tag sah ich dich vor mir, blickte in deine großen, blauen Augen, die einst erstrahlten von Lebensfreude und vor Liebe, wenn du mich ansahst.   
  
_I'm so tired of being here __  
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone   
_  
Doch lange schon war ihr Ausdruck nur noch trüb, kalt und voller Pein. Nein, schon lange warst du nicht mehr wirklich hier bei uns, und diese Gewissheit schmerzte mich mehr, als ich es ertragen konnte. Doch nun, da du fort gehst, droht mein Herz zu brechen, und alles, das mir von dir bleibt, ist das Bild, das sich vor meinem Inneren Auge bildet. Ich sehe nicht wie du früher lachtest, wie du glücklich deine Kinder in den Armen hieltst, wie du mich voller Liebe und Sehnsucht berührtest. All dies kann ich nicht mehr sehen, ganz gleich wie krampfhaft ich versuche, es mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ich sehe nur noch deinen Schmerz.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal __  
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
_   
Lange Jahre warst du an meiner Seite, so vieles standen wir gemeinsam durch, Freude wie Leid, auch wenn unser Leben meist von Glück erfüllt war - Glück? Kann ich es je wieder empfinden, da du mich nun verlässt? Das Schiff, das nur noch ein winziger Punkt in der goldenen Ferne ist, bringt auch einen Teil von mir fort, denn ohne dich an meiner Seite fühle ich mich leer und entzwei gerissen.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears __  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me   
_   
Du brachtest Licht ins Dunkel meiner Einsamkeit, einen warmen Glanz, wenn immer du mir nahe warst, meine silberne Königin. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre, wie die Tränen, die ich so lange in deiner Gegenwart zurück hielt, sich ihren Weg bahnen und meine Wangen hinunter rinnen. Und wieder sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir, sehe wie du mich voller Schrecken, Angst und Schmerz anblicktest, als sie dich vor fast einem Jahr zu mir zurück brachten. Deine Schreie, wenn du nachts von Alpträumen heimgesucht aufwachtest, hallen noch immer in meinem Gehör wieder, und mit jedem von ihnen scheint ein Teil von mir zu sterben.   
  
_You used to captivate me __  
By your resonating light   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me   
_   
Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und das Schiff ist fort, und nur noch ein schwaches rötliches Glimmen zeugt von der soeben untergegangen Sonne. Ein eisiger Wind weht durch mein Haar, doch ich spüre keine Kälte mehr, spüre nicht die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht, ich spüre nichts, nur einen dumpf pochenden Schmerz, der mich von Innen zu verzehren scheint. Atme ich überhaupt noch? Schlägt noch ein Herz in meiner Brust? Ich weiß es nicht, und doch macht es keinen Unterschied, denn ich könnte ebenso tot sein - ohne dich. Doch ich weiß, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen ist.   
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal __  
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
_  
Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und bedeutet mir, dass es Zeit ist, zurück zu gehen - zurück in ein Zuhause, das leer ist ohne dich, kalt und ohne Bedeutung, nichts als tote Räume, in denen jegliche Freude fehlt ohne dich. Es war schon seit langer Zeit so, seit unsere Söhne dich vor einem grausamen Tod retteten, doch frage ich mich, ob der Tod nicht vielleicht eine Erlösung für dich gewesen wäre. Du bliebst am Leben, und doch war ein Teil von dir längst gestorben, so wie nun ein Teil von mir. Ich könnte Glück darin finden, in die Gesichter unserer Kinder zu schauen, die mich an dich erinnern, doch wenn ich sie erblicke, sehe ich nur deinen Schmerz, der zu meinem eigenen geworden ist. Ich könnte Frieden in dem Gedanken finden, dass du dort, wohin du gehst, deinen Lebensfunken zurück bekommst, und dass du immer in meinem Herzen bleiben wirst, bis wir uns vielleicht eines Tages wieder sehen, doch keinen Trost kann ich finden, denn zum ersten Mal seit einem ganzen Zeitalter bin ich  
allein - so allein wie ich mich noch nie zuvor fühlte.   
  
_I've__ tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone __  
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along   
_   
Die Nacht bricht herein, als ich allmählich den Bitten meiner Begleiter nachgebe und mich vom Meer abwende, und ich reise zurück zu dem Ort, an dem wir uns verliebten, wo wir heirateten und du mir drei wundervolle Kinder schenktest, an einen Ort, in dem deine Liebe überleben kann, wenn ich nur fest genug daran glaube und selber die Stärke finde, die ich dir nicht geben konnte. Du bist nun fort, doch hoffe ich, dass du ein Stück von mir in deinem Herzen trägst, denn ich bin dein - für immer.   
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears __  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me  
_  
ENDE   
  
Und, erkannt? Richtig, Elrond und Celebrian.  
Bitte sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
